


C a í d a

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi no está solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C a í d a

Akashi Seijuurou termina con el papeleo del club y se lo entrega a Sanada, que ni lo mira a los ojos antes de darle las gracias. Se marcha. Lo primero que oye nada más salir de Teikou es el sonido de las cigarras, las carcajadas de un par de chicas del club de tenis y una voz que, desde luego, pertenece a alguien que ya no está ahí.

 

Esa voz le dice que hoy ha hecho un buen trabajo y que se merece un helado como recompensa. Akashi le diría que _no, muchas gracias_ y la voz, insistente pero amable, no pararía hasta que Akashi fuese al 24 horas más cercano a pedir un helado de matcha.

Seijuurou logra acallar esa voz —esos recuerdos de un pasado ya remoto— y mira al cielo con gesto inexpresivo. _Son las seis de la tarde_ , piensa, y estima que en Los Ángeles aún será de noche.

Se pregunta si a Nijimura-san le gustará tanto el cielo estrellado de la madrugada como el de la tarde de verano.

* * *

 

A Seijuurou le habría gustado ver la cara de Nijimura-san cuando le dejó el puesto como capitán. _Capitán Akashi_. Sonaba tan mal, tan fuera de contexto dicho de sus labios, que Akashi tardó en procesarlo. _Capitán Akashi_.

No cambió mucho entre ellos después de aquello. Poco después de que anunciaran a Akashi como nuevo capitán, el sucesor que seguiría llevando a Teikou hacia la victoria, Nijimura-san siguió sonriéndole y asegurándole que el equipo estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando Nijimura-san se retiró del equipo, alegando que no se arrepentía de nada, Akashi le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho. Para él era poco menos que una formalidad de esas que tanto odiaba, ajeno a que Akashi _lo decía de verdad_. El equipo cumpliría la promesa de alcanzar la victoria a todo coste, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos negaba, pero era obvio que un equipo sin Nijimura-san iba a ser diferente. Akashi iba a ser diferente. Era él solo contra una avalancha inminente de la que era imposible protegerse. Era él solo en una tarde de verano.

Nijimura-san confiaba más en Akashi que en él mismo, y esa fe era una responsabilidad más de la que era imposible hacerse cargo. Esa fe angustiosa de Nijimura-san y el miedo a perder la de sus compañeros hicieron que Akashi se viese obligado a cambiar. Esa era la única opción de una persona débil.

Seijuurou reprime todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con Nijimura-san como persona y no con su filosofía. Ganar a toda costa y no olvidar jamás el primer objetivo. Sigue a rajatabla su cometido y aun así hay compañeros que lo miran como si estuviese siendo injusto. _Seijuurou cumple con su cometido._ Aun así, escucha en los vestuarios que el equipo era mucho mejor cuando Nijimura-san los empujaba a la victoria y no al borde de un precipicio. _Seijuurou cumple con su cometido_. Aun así, nadie le sonríe, le da una palmadita en el hombro por su trabajo más que brillante ni le invita a un helado barato después del entrenamiento. Aun así, Seijuurou cumple con su cometido.

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou sabe que los demás Milagros y él acabarán en equipos distintos. Es inevitable. Lo que sí se pregunta, por mucho que quiera silenciar ese tipo de interrogantes asfixiantes, es qué será de Nijimura-san. ¿Irá a Rakuzan? ¿Shuutoku, quizás? Espera que no esté malgastando su talento en un instituto cualquiera. Nijimura-san forma parte de la élite del baloncesto juvenil, a fin de cuentas.

Puede que algún día Seijuurou y él acaben de nuevo en el mismo equipo, jugando codo con codo y analizando juntos los partidos de sus rivales. Es de agradecer el carácter crítico y receptivo de Nijimura-san, así como su obcecación por la victoria.

Puede que algún día Seijuurou y él acaben en equipos distintos. Sonríe. Le seduce la idea de hacerle un _crossover_ a Nijimura-san y ver cómo cae ante él mientras Seijuurou le contempla desde arriba. ¿Qué cara pondría Nijimura-san? ¿Estaría orgulloso de él o frustrado como jugador? La respuesta es simple: Nijimura-san no tiene ningún tipo de orgullo, así que se resignaría con facilidad. Sabe cuál es su lugar como ficha del tablero y se conforma. Eso es algo que Seijuurou siempre ha odiado de él, aunque es solo ahora cuando puede ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento. Odia esa mentalidad de fracasado, de no anteponer el baloncesto ante todo y de obviar cualquier rastro de orgullo.

Así que Seijuurou prefiere verlo caer. Que se vea incapaz de sonreírle al “capitán Akashi” y que permanezca en el suelo como un producto del pasado.

De nada sirve pensar en todo eso. Es el propio Nijimura-san el que le confiesa en el día de su graduación que no irá a un instituto de élite —Seijuurou ahí no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado—, sino que irá a Los Ángeles por _ya sabes, mi padre_. “¿Ya sabes, mi padre?”. Nunca antepone el baloncesto a nada y es por eso que ha permitido que Los Milagros le superen. Seijuurou en esos momentos le odia más. Más y más y más.

Le está dejando solo. Completamente solo.

—En fin, Akashi —le había dicho casi con timidez—, esto es para ti.

El segundo botón de su uniforme. Seijuurou lo observa con curiosidad, preguntándose si es el mejor de los obsequios o un regalo maldito.

—Sé que no te hace falta, pero espero que aun así te dé buena suerte.

—Agradezco el detalle. No te preocupes: te aseguro que seguiré llevando al equipo hacia la victoria, tal y como llevo haciéndolo durante estos últimos meses.

—Así me gusta —comenta Nijimura-san con un tono que Seijuurou no sabe cómo interpretar. Puede ser acidez bañada en afecto, pero por otra parte puede ser sinceridad real.

Da igual. No es que a Seijuurou le vaya a afectar la opinión de Nijimura-san.

Ahí Seijuurou sabe lo que va a hacer Nijimura-san. Puede leer sus movimientos. Sería fácil, extraordinariamente _fácil y sencillo,_ darle un manotazo o esquivarle. Pero no lo hace. Seijuurou se queda quieto mientras Nijimura-san le acaricia por última vez la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste que, una vez más, Seijuurou no sabe descifrar. ¿Por qué lo está mirando con pena?

Seijuurou está ardiendo. Odia más que nunca a Nijimura-san y a su fé inamovible. Odia esos gestos de cariño gratuitos y odia que se vaya al otro lado del mundo.

Odia que, probablemente, esa sea la última vez que lo vaya a ver.

* * *

 Seijuurou piensa en que a Rakuzan le hace falta un buen ala-pívot. Reo, Kotarou y Eikichi son más que competentes en sus respectivos puestos, así que no hace falta preocuparse más de lo debido. Van a ganar de todos modos. Aun así, a Seijuurou le gusta contar con un as en la manga y que Rakuzan siempre esté un paso por delante de sus enemigos. Recuerda el segundo botón del uniforme de Nijimura-san y juega con la idea de cómo cambiaría la dinámica del equipo si llegase a estar Nijimura-san como ala-pívot. Sí, _hubiese_ sido una adición destacable.

* * *

 

—Sei-chan, ¿y no tenías más amigos en Teikou además de Los Milagros?

A Seijuurou se le vienen a la mente imágenes de Nijimura-san bufando porque se le acababa de caer un helado al suelo o pasándole un brazo por el hombro antes de comentarle la gran jugada del tándem Aomine-Kuroko.

Seijuurou no responde.

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou contempla con admiración lo libres que son los movimientos de Daiki, como si fuesen casi imposibles de ser leídos, y piensa en el gran reto que sería enfrentarse a un jugador de _streetball_. Borra de inmediato la sonrisa de su cara al encontrarse a sí mismo imaginándose a Nijimura-san arrasando en las canchas de Los Ángeles.

 

* * *

 

—¿Akashi? —Escucha la voz de Kotarou llamándole un rato después de que el partido del Touou acabase— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy, por supuesto, en óptimas condiciones.

—Mentiroso —farfulla Chihiro antes de acelerar el paso.

 

* * *

 

Es complicado ir a Arashiyama y no recordar las palabras quejumbrosas de Nijimura-san. Seijuurou sonríe muy a su pesar. Nijimura-san había caído enfermo justo cuando los alumnos de tercero iban de excursión a Kioto y no tuvo más remedio que perderse la gran visita al bosque de bambú. Lo veía claramente en sus recuerdos, medio echado sobre el escritorio del cuarto del club y poniendo una mueca inimitable.

Seijuurou saca una foto al bosque de bambú. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho; es evidente que no se la va a enviar a nadie.

 

* * *

 

 

Las circunstancias hacen lo imposible una realidad y Akashi vuelve a cambiar. Es porque Kuroko es su rival, que no su enemigo, y tiene que emplearse a fondo. No, _tienen_ que emplearse a fondo. No está solo en el equipo y nunca lo ha estado.

No está solo.

—¡VAMOS, SEIRIN! ¡¡TENÉIS QUE GANAR!!

No está solo.

—¡SEEEEEIRIIIIIIN!

No está solo.

Sus compañeros — _sus amigos_ — siguen con él. No va a mentirse a sí mismo: por mucho que entienda lo que sus excompañeros de Teikou están haciendo, le duele que hayan decidido por unanimidad apoyar a Kuroko. Significa que él, Akashi Seijuurou, no tiene la razón.

El mero hecho de cambiar no trae el perdón.

Sigue escuchando voces y entiende el peso de sus propios errores. Aun así, y por mal que le pese, es humano —“más de lo que tú te crees, renacuajo”, como le diría Nijimura-san— y echa de menos que alguien grite su nombre. Que alguien crea que Rakuzan merece ganar. Que alguien le diga que no pasa nada por cometer un error.

Mira por un momento las gradas, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, y se pregunta qué haría Nijimura-san si estuviese ahí. Él, que siempre ha confiado en Akashi y que le ha derrumbado con su fe, ¿a quién animaría? Akashi tiene miedo a descubrir la respuesta.

Nota la palmada de Nebuya en la espalda y las sonrisas cómplices de Hayama y Mibuchi. No está solo. No lo está.

_No lo está._


End file.
